CarWash Fun
by my-wolfs-keeper
Summary: Ok so this is just a bunch of diffrent anime serise put into a buch of one-shots  and the ratings will change with each story so if your under 18 please read the rating in the chapter.


Carwash Fun

Hey everyone ok these stories will be just a bunch of one shots about carwash fun…hens the name lol, they will go from extremely random to kinda graphic. And they will be different animes to so if you have one you would like to read that's not here let me know

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, bleach or any other anime I use in here or some of the oc's I use in here.

Leaf Village Havoc

Rated: T for slight lemon

"Please,Please,Please Mitchell lets go do it come on you know you want to" Naruto pleaded with Mitchell, his 'wife' boyfriend "ugh fine well go to the carwash to wreck havoc but we bring Rosie with us to wreak more havoc mahahaha" With words of approval naruto got so excited he ran around the room a few times before running to the door to get Rosie, when Rosie the door opened and he ran head first into it causing him to fall backwards into Mitchell and both of them ending up on the floor "OMG PEOPLE PILE!, wait… should I worry about why you to are having a people pile without me?" she asked suspiciously "yes yes you should" naruto said calmly while Mitchell looked uncomfortable with naruto on top of him like that "ok then" she said as she ran over to join them cause both naruto and Mitchell to feel very uncomfortable "Rosie can you get off us please, now" "ok" then she hoped off and naruto jumped up and shouted "Rosie guess what?" she got really excited "OMG what?" "Mitchell and I are going to cause havoc at a carwash and you're going with us!" "Yay I get to go!" naruto got so excited he run to the door again but ran in to the glass door and fell on his butt "how long will it take you to break that door naruto?" Mitchell questioned "I don't know when I really try to brake it the glass fights back" while naruto got up off the floor Rosie went into the kitchen and came back with a mountain dew and a cookie named bob. "Bob is going with us he told me so" Rosie said "ok the more the happier" Mitchell said "that's the more the merrier" bob said "not how I say it its isn't" Mitchell said while sticking his tongue out at bob "OK TO THE CAR WE FLY" naruto and Mitchell screamed when Rosie yelled "freeze!" and both stopped mid-step In air. Rosie walked I front of them opened the door and said "ok now go" a dust cloud was all you saw till you reached the car with bob rolling as fast as he could behind them.

When they finally on road to the carwash after a fight over the shot-gun between bob and naruto, ending up with bob winning and naruto in the trunk screaming randomly "its dark in here", or "no coins please" and randomly popping out of the back scaring Rosie.

When they reached the carwash they all got out and walked or rolled into pay for the carwash. As bob rolled in he screamed "what are you all looking at aint you ever seen a talking cookie before?" Before rolling over to a bunch of kids "BOB stop harassing them" Rosie said "and move away from the 5 year old ki-"CRUNCH. "NOOO BOB WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU" they all yelled dramatically as the kid skipped out the store happy as a lark. Then Mitchell hopped up and went to the desk and handed the man a 20 and said "keep the change I collect it in another way" he winked then ran out the door to the car "naruto get off the ceiling and let's go!" "Coming-ahhhhh, ofh, hey thanks for the landing pad old man" then ran outside screaming "I'M SUPERMAN" and dove into the backseat. And soon the fun carwash ride began but halfway through the rise cycle everything stopped but the water keep hitting the car in the car in the same place, they were stuck in the carwash. Suddenly Rosie screamed "we're stuck and now the walls are closing in on me help me!" "Rosie breath it's ok, it's ok, calm down." But she was starting to hyperventilate. "Wait I know what can calm her down" Mitchell said as he leaned back to whisper something in narrator's ear. An evil grin spread across his as he heard the plan "yea that will work just fine" naruto moved around behind Rosie's seat and pulled a latch that let her seat backwards "ooww what was that for naruto" Rosie said as she rubbed her head "no reason just these" Mitchell said as he straddled her waist and naruto held her hands down while Mitchell's hands ran up and down her sides causing several elated giggles to spill out of her mouth "w-wait what are you doing" "hush and enjoy this" narrator's normal hyperactive personality was replaced with one that caused Rosie to start to whimper at the sound of his voice "agreed Rosie relax and don't act all innocent on us now we know enjoy this" the lustful comment from Mitchell caused her to blush deeply and turn her head away from him exposing her neck to them both. Naruto and Mitchell shared a look and a silent agreement was made that she wouldn't leave the car until they said so. Mitchell leaned up and whispered in her ear that when they left this car she would be than just relaxed.

Of course from here you can bet the promise he made was carried out because when the carwash started working again Rosie was in the backseat passed out covered with the blanket that was in the trunk and a very happy Mitchell and naruto in the front seats fully clothed.

THE END!

Ok so this was dedicate to a good friend of mine and her boyfriend that's also why I didn't go into much detail with the lemon seen, I do value my life you know. Lol, sorry if I left any one high and dry. And there will be several more that I can go into detail with later so don't give up on me yet. Bye for now!


End file.
